It has become increasingly useful to interconnect a plurality of data processing elements by means of a packet switching network in which data is transmitted as data assemblages called "packets". Such networks include a plurality of interconnected switching nodes which, in turn, are connected to end nodes supporting data processing equipment. Such packet networks can become quite large with an extensive geographical distribution. In such a situation, the selection of an efficient path between two end nodes which wish to communicate with each other becomes of paramount importance. Different methods are summarized by H. Nussbaumer in Teleinformatique II (pages 92 to 117) Presses Polytechniques Romandes 1987.